Bags for enclosing stacked boxes from a first location to a second location by professional delivery personnel, such as those for transporting cardboard pizza cartons, are known in the art. These bags typically accommodate one or more boxes to be delivered to a delivery site at a remote location. For warm food items in particular, these bags are typically insulated to keep the food products warm while enroute from where they are prepared to the delivery site.
For the end customers, however, the bags distributed are typically conventional paper or plastic bags. To retain the stacked cartons in an upright position (against such as pizza or cake pastry cartons), these bags are generally horizontally reoriented on their sides, and the stacked cartons are inserted through their now side opening into the bag.
The problem associated with these conventional bags, however, is that they are not designed for handle carrying in this horizontal orientation. Accordingly, both hands are typically required to carry these bags in this orientation. Moreover, if one carrying the boxed items is careless, one or more of the boxes or items might fall out through the side opening.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved, economical carrier assembly that is reusable and can be handle carried and operated in multiple orientations.